


morning jog

by grus



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (mostly), (there's like a tiny hint of plot?), F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Yonvers - Freeform, but now it's all (mostly all) good, mild reference to the bad times, soft yonvers, some domesticity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grus/pseuds/grus
Summary: Will Carol actually manage to drag Yon out of bed for a morning run? Doubtful. But she's still gonna try.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Yon-Rogg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	morning jog

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluff for you all. I've been meaning to write these two for what? Like a year now? Still have an angsty wip somewhere but it's fluff time, so enjoy!

She kisses his palm softly and whispers in his ear, “Yon, it’s time to get up. I know you’re not asleep anymore anyway.”

She pecks his cheek, “You promised me a jog together, we’re supposed to admire the sunrise, remember?”

He groans quietly and rubs at his eyes.

Carol smirks and starts tickling him relentlessly. She’s on top of him, so she’s the one with the upper hand.

Yon starts giggling, actually giggling and it’s like music to Carol’s ears.

She still sometimes can’t believe that they have  _ this _ . This unprecedented ease with each other, both bare and open to each other in ways she’d never thought possible.

It took them years,  _ decades _ even to mend their relationship, and it had been hard, so hard…  _ Still _ is hard. Probably  _ always _ will be.

She’s forgiven him long ago, but she still remembers, even tough she’d like nothing more than to forget...

But for moments like these it’s worth it and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

For a moment she’s lost in her reverie and that’s enough for him to put his arm around her and pull her down tight to his chest.

She gasps in indignation but then her eyes meet his golden ones and she forgets the sassy remark that was forming on the tip of her tongue. 

She just stares into his eyes and hopes to convey how much she loves him. She’s not good with words. Not a strong suit of hers. Never had been.

But he’s not great with them either. But in his touch, his looks, even the jokes he painstaikingly comes up with to cheer her up when she’s down (and joking is not a thing the Kree do), she can feel it more than if he actually said it.

He gently cups her cheek with his hand and pulls her down for a soft kiss, that soon enough turns hungry. She’s the one to deepen it, like she usually is. She’s the one to take initiative most of the time and even if he does, it’s only because she lets him. But she’s always quick to take over the lead, and it’s not like he minds.

But today he’s being playful with her, so he breaks the kiss abruptly and rolls them over, now him on top of her.

He got the drop on her again.

This time it’s her who pulls him down into a kiss. It’s a heady one. All tongue and breathless gasps and she can feel the heat pooling between her legs.

He pulls away and smirks at her. And boy does that smirk look good at him, making her want to do all sorts of indiscribable things to him.

“You still up for that jog?” he says in a sing-song voice and she knows it’s a taunt.

She glares at him, grabs him by the hair on the back of his head and pulls him down to her lips again.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
